Grand Fisher
The Grand Fisher (グランドフィッシャー) is a evil male Hollow that had evaded Shinigami for 54 years, and is responsible for the death of Ichigo Kurosaki's mother. He later on transformed into an imperfect Arrancar following his defeat at the hands of Ichigo. Background The hollow known as the Grand Fisher has mostly eluded the Shinigami for over 100 years, during which in time he became a highly infamous Hollow about in which the Soul Society has an extensive database on him. When Ichigo Kurosaki was nine years old, Grand Fisher was hiding by a swollen river in Karakura Town. It's body was hidden, and the lure had taken the form of a young Japanese girl. Ichigo and his mother passed by the Grand Fisher, and Ichigo had noticed the lure on the river bank. Ichigo thought that she was about to jump in by killing herself and Ichigo had ran after her in order to try and stop her. Masaki tried to stop her son, but she was killed by the Grand Fisher. :Live Action Film According to Rukia Kuchiki, before the Grand Fisher became a nasty evil Hollow, he was originally a young little Japanese girl. In time the Grand Fisher eluded the Shinigami for over 54 years, during this time he became a highly infamous Hollow about the likes in which that even the Soul Society has an extensive database on him. However no one knows what he looks like as a hollow as they have a hard time finding him in the Human World. Personality Not much about his personality is known. Except that he wants to eat human souls that are alive. His favorite souls are mostly women. As he finds them delicious. :Live Action Film His personality is just like in the anime and manga. However he also doesn't stop fighting when he goes after his target. He also only wants to kill Ichigo Kurosaki so badly as he has been trying to kill him ever since he was just a little boy. Appearance In his Hollow form, the Grand Fisher resembles a giant hamster with bird like hands, and feet and a tentacle like limb that hangs from his forehead, similar to the lure of an anglerfish. The lure is vaguely Human-sized and can be transformed to resemble anyone the Grand Fisher wishes, usually by taking the appearance of a young girl. In his first Arrancar form, he resembles a smaller, more humanoid version of his old self with a tattooed face. His mask remnants consist of his entire lower jaw, which obscures half of his face. When he appears in the Human World again to kill Ichigo, his appearance changed drastically. His entire mask is unbroken and the upper half sat on his forehead. He also has fur all over his body and is much larger. His Hollow hole is also higher than his previous appearance. He even carries a large Zanpakutō on his back. :Live Action Film The Grand Fisher looks much less cartoonish. Its fur resembles writhing plant tendrils and its mask is more alien like. As a lure he looks like a young Japanese little girl. Abilities Spiritual Power The Grand Fisher possesses enough spiritual power to overwhelm Ichigo with ease, blocking his Zanpakutō with his hand, and inflicting severe injuries on him. Enhanced Speed During most of his fight against Ichigo, the Grand Fisher showed impressive speed by repeatedly dodging his attacks and counterattacking before Ichigo could react. Oppression Oppression (圧髪 (オプレッション), Opuresshon; Japanese for "Force Hair"): Grand Fisher displays the ability to extend his limbs and fur in order to attack, impede or restrain an opponent. Tentacles The Grand Fisher has tentacles, which he uses to capture and restrain Yuzu. They come from inside the holes in his mask underneath his eyes. Lure The Grand Fisher typically hides his body and uses a lure that protrudes from his neck to attract potential victims. It can also be transformed into a decoy copy of someone close to his enemy's heart, allowing him to keep the enemy from attacking, as they will be unwilling to harm the decoy. The lure can be disconnected from the main body. Transcribe Transcribe (脳写 (トランスクライブ), Toransukuraibu; Japanese for "Brain Projection"): Using extensions hidden inside the fingers of one of his claws, the Grand Fisher can pierce an opponent's body and look into their memories, searching for something that the enemy cannot cut. Then, with the other hand, he transforms his lure into that something. Migration Migration (移胴 ミグレイション, Migureishon; Japanese for "Shift Torso"): The lure also functions as a second body for the Grand Fisher. The Grand Fisher states that both the lure and himself are his real body and when one is injured, it can jump into the other body. High-Speed Regeneration He has shown the ability to regenerate at a somewhat high speed. When his hand is cut off by Ichigo, the Grand Fisher's fur covers the injury and takes the form of the missing appendage. A new hand then emerges from the fur. He only exhibits this ability in his original Hollow form. Descorrer Descorrer (解空(デスコレール), Desukorēru; Japanese for "Loosed Void", Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening"): A technique used by an Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. Transformation The Grand Fisher demonstrates the ability to change his form when confronting Isshin. He grows greatly in size, with horns jutting out from his shoulders. He describes this as his true strength. Zanpakuto The Grand Fisher has a Zanpakutō about the size of a two-story building with a rectangular tsuba. He did not try to release it and he was killed shortly after drawing it. It is unknown if this imperfect Arrancar had a Resurrección. :Live Action Film As a Hollow his abilities are the same however he has very low speed since he uses his tentacles to go after Ichigo. 'Bleach (Anime)' Agents of Shinigami arc When Ichigo and his family visit the grave of Masaki, he sees Grand Fisher's lure, which is in the form of the girl he saw on the night of Masaki's death. He runs towards the lure, but it vanishes. Karin Kurosaki later sees the same girl, and realizing that it was not a living person. She goes to direct it to a nearby priest. When Grand Fisher realizes that she can see and hear him, he pins her to the ground. Yuzu tries to help her sister, but Grand Fisher catches her with a tentacle and decides to eat her first since she is in his way. Ichigo, however, severs the tentacle and one of Grand Fisher's hands, rescuing his sisters. After recognizing the lure, Ichigo questions who she is. The lure's skin peels away, revealing its true appearance, and it reattaches itself to Grand Fisher. While Grand Fisher wonders if all these people who can see him will fit inside his stomach, Rukia Kuchiki explains who the Hollow is and how he traps his victims. Enraged, Ichigo attacks the Grand Fisher, who dodges and regenerates his severed hand. As the Hollow attacks Ichigo, Rukia tries to attack it with Kido, but Ichigo tells her to stop, by insisting that it is his fight. As the fight continues, Grand Fisher gains the upper hand, managing to stop Ichigo's blade with his bare hand. The Hollow pierces Ichigo with spikes that grow out of its fingers, searching his memories. Grand Fisher then has his lure take the form of Ichigo's mother, using her as a shield to prevent Ichigo attacking him. Grand Fisher punches through the lure, severely injuring Ichigo, but Ichigo grabs his arm and stabs the Hollow back, inflicting enormous damage on him. Grand Fisher then jumps into the body of the lure and escapes, with Ichigo unable to follow. After his defeat by Ichigo, the Grand Fisher returns to Hueco Mundo, where he is seen being patched up by the Arrancar Aisslinger Wernarr, while another Arrancar, Di Roy Rinker, scolds him for running away from a Shinigami before even using all of his strength. Aisslinger then shatters his mask and turns Grand Fisher into an imperfect Arrancar. Arrangcar arc After transforming once more, the Grand Fisher returns to the Human World in order to kill Ichigo. He finds Kon in Ichigo's body and chases after him, mistaking him for the real Ichigo. When Grand Fisher is about to attack Kon, the talisman Isshin Kurosaki gave Ichigo is thrown in between the two, creating a barrier between them. Isshin then appears dressed as a Shinigami and berates Ichigo for not wearing the talisman even though he told him to wear it wherever he went. He then addresses Grand Fisher as "Mr. Hollow" and says that Ichigo is not home, and suggest that he "play" with him instead. When Grand Fisher questions who he might be, Isshin apologizes and introduces himself. Hearing the name Kurosaki, Grand Fisher realizes that Isshin is the father of Ichigo and Isshin confirms this. When Grand Fisher realizes that Ichigo is the son of a Shinigami, and therefore a pure blood, he notes how he finally understands how he lost to him. He also states that he has no interest in Isshin and that he only came to kill Ichigo and orders Isshin to hand him over. However, he reveals that he does not know where Ichigo is because Ichigo is no longer a kid. Isshin then explains that even if the Grand Fisher has no interest in him, he himself came to kill him. Grand Fisher begins to laugh and questions if they believe that he is nothing but a regular Hollow and transforms, growing in stature. A shocked Kon says that he is larger than a Menos Grande, which Grand Fisher takes as an insult. Isshin reveals that he is an Arrancar, a Hollow who had removed his mask to gain Shinigami powers. Grand Fisher draws his Zanpakuto, saying that the size of a sword shows the amount of power someone may have and says that Isshin cannot win with his twig sized sword. Isshin smiles and challenges Grand Fisher to give it a try and draws his own Zanpakuto and the two clash. Isshin kills the Arrancar with a single cut from his sword. Isshin states that all captain-level Shinigami know how to compress their Zanpakuto; otherwise, all captains of the Soul Society would be swinging around swords the size of skyscrapers much like Grand Fisher was doing and tells him to remember to never to judge an opponent by the size of their Zanpakuto. He then calls him a kid, and says that he should not talk about a Shinigami's strength until he can understand that. Film Appearances 2018 Japanese Bleach Live Action Film :The time is now! The Grand Fisher also appears in the 2018 live action film adaptation as a major antagonist. His role is largely the same, albeit expanded in terms of backstory and fight location. According to Rukia, before Grand Fisher became a Hollow, he was originally a young japanese girl. Like the manga, he meets Yuzu and Karin in the forest. He basically wants Ichigo's Soul because according to Rukia, he has been hurting Ichigo ever since Ichigo was a little boy. Unlike in the manga and anime, where he survives his encounter with Ichigo, Grand Fisher is completely purified by the combined efforts of Uryu Ishida and Ichigo Kurosaki. Never to be seen again as Ichigo finally avenged his mother's death. Memories in the Rain OVA The OVA starts off with Ichigo Kurosaki fighting Grand Fisher before it cuts back to showing Ichigo when he was a kid. One rainy day while Ichigo, and his mother were walking, Ichigo sees a kid walking into a river bank and tries to save her. Ichigo runs to try, and save the kid. Then the scene ends with Ichigo’s mother dead and on top of him. At school, Orihime, and her friend are talking about their art class when Ichigo walks in the room. Orihime says hi, and Ichigo responds, acting very happy, which is a strange manner for him to behave. Tatsuki Arisawa tells Orihime that he is hiding his real feelings, and that tomorrow he’ll not be at school. The next day Ichigo and his family go to his mother's grave. As they get close to the cemetery, they see Rukia Kuchiki. Ichigo and Rukia talk alone about his mother's death, and she asks him if a hollow killed his mother. Ichigo gets mad at her for even bringing up the idea that a Hollow killed his mother and runs off. At the same time, the rest of Ichigo's family are praying at his mother's grave where Rukia is watching them from a distance. When Rukia's Spirit Phone rings and indicates a Hollow is near. Grand Fisher attacks Ichigo's sisters. As he is about to eat Yuzu, he is stopped by Rukia. She tries to buy time while she waits for Ichigo. At this time Ichigo sees a figure that looks like his mother, and starts thinking about old memories of her. But he figures out that it is not his mother, but the girl he was trying to save the day she died. The Grand Fisher goes after Ichigo's family but Ichigo appears, and goes into Shinigami form. Ichigo attacks the Hollow,and finds out the Hollow killed his mother. He tells Rukia not to help him. As they fight, Ichigo is not having much luck since this Hollow is much stronger than any other Hollow he has faced before. Grand Fisher then sends out a soul that looks like his mother. While Ichigo is distracted, the Grand Fisher stabs him. After this big blow, Ichigo gets mad at Grand Fisher for using his mother as a way to trick him, and stabs into him. Grand Fisher transforms himself into the girl which Ichigo tried to save from drowning in the river, and then escapes. That night, Ichigo talks with his father about his mother's death. His father tells him to live his life to the fullest because that's what his mother would want for Ichigo. After the talk with his dad, Ichigo tells Rukia that he wants to get stronger, and kill the Grand Fisher. So this way he can avenge Masaki. Video Games Grand Fisher is appears in the following video games: *Bleach Dark Souls *Bleach The 3rd Phantom Quotes *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Even the most cool headed Shinigami have a person who they could never cut. That is inevitable. By rooting out that, I've swept aside Shinigami up till now". *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "A beast with developed vision is always controlled by that vision". :Live Action Film *The time is now!!! *I want your soul Relationships 'Ichigo Kurosaki' Trivia *In the anime, he prefers to eat women which is why he killed Ichigo's mother. *In the manga, he prefers to eat children, and Ichigo's mother merely got in the way. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Chafurin Shimasawa (2004 – Present) *'English' : Paul St. Peter (2006 – Present) :Played by in (Live Action) : Yuira Goto (Little girl/lure), CGI (2018 Film) all information on the Grand Fisher came from http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Grand_Fisher Gallery Ep9GrandFisher.png Category:Characters Category:Males